Pokémon the Series: Heartgold and Soulsilver
by Pokemon Ranger is Amazing 123
Summary: Three best friends begin there journey, meet team rocket, as romance and drama, begins in the johto region


Written by Purple Panic!

**Chapter 1: To Johto! Where Dreams Come True!**

When she finally hit the "stop alarm" button she sighed. She just layed there for a few seconds staring at her ceiling. She slowly got out of bed and made her way into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had Long red hair and bright green eyes. Melanie was fairly tall about 5'8. She started by brushing out her long tangled hair. She put it In a fish tail braid. After she was content with the way it looked, she grabbed her tooth brush and tooth paste. Melanie brushed we teeth for about a minute and a half and then rinsed her mouth out with water. She put on a bit of mascara and lip gloss. Satisfied, She grabbed her bag she had packed the night before and favourite purple ball cap.

Melanie was greeted with the smell of pancakes on her way down stairs. Her parents had gotten up early to make her breakfast. These weren't her birth parents though, they had adopted her when she was five. She loved them a lot though.

"Good morning Sweetie!" Her mom (Carol) said.

"How's my little adventurer?" Her dad (Bryan) asked playfully.

"Haha, I'm great guys. Thanks for getting up early for me." Melanie gushed.

Melanie sat down at the table and started her big stack of Blueberry pancakes. Her parent's pet growlithe whined under the table. She discreetly dropped him a piece of pancake.

When she was done she said her goodbyes and started the path to the Pokemon centre.

~o~o~o~

Luke stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He made his way over to the mirror and admired himself. The 15 year old boy had blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He was very tall, 6'1 to be exact. Luke started getting dressed. He put on a light blue polo shirt and jeans with holes in them. He brushed his incredibly shiny teeth and gelled his hair. Happy with the way he looked he made his was downstairs where his parents were enjoying an omelet.

"Morning mom, morning dad." He said.

"Morning son." They replied.

Luke walked over to the stove. There was about half a pan of omelet left. He grabbed a plate and scraped the omelet onto it. He joined his parents at the table and ate his breakfast.

When he finished, he said his goodbyes and swung his nike backpack onto his back. And left for the Pokemon centre.

~o~o~o~

Martin was late. He frantically searched his room for his back pack. He turned his room upside down looking for it. He finally found it under his dresser. Now all he had to do was pack it. He threw clothes and anything he thought would be useful on his journey. When he thought it was full enough he ran into the bathroom to make himself presentable for Melanie. Martin had dark skin, dark hair and dark eyes. His hair was to short to do anything with, so he left it as it was. He brushed his teeth and opened a box of new cologne he bought a couple of weeks ago. He sprayed himself around seven times. (Just to be sure.) and made his was into the kitchen for breakfast. He glanced at his watch. It was already 9:30 and he was supposed to be at professor Elm's research lab half an hour ago! He ate cold cereal as fast as he could, said goodbye to his family of 7 and ran down the street hoping to make it in time.

Melanie Waited patiently for her friends outside of prof Elms lab. She soon saw Luke walking in her direction.

"Hey Mel!" He said and quickened his pace.

"Hi Luke.." She blushed.

"Is Martin here yet?" He asked and looked around.

"Nope, late as usual." She said and rolled her eyes.

The door to the lab swung open.

A young man with light brown hair and glasses emerged from the inside of the Pokemon lab.

"Hi kids, come in come in!" He ushered them inside.

The Pokemon centre was a mess. Papers and other items littered the floor.

"S-sorry for the mess kids." Prof. Elm blushed and adjusted his glasses.

"No problem.." Luke and Melanie said in Unison.

"Also... The three starter pokemon I ordered for you... well, only two of them arrived..." He said and twiddled his fingers.

"I only have a Cyndaquil and a Totodile." he paused. "I do however have a Magikarp." He said finally.

"Well, Martin is late and it's his own fault, so I think we should start without him." Luke said.

Melanie nodded her head in agreement.

The two teens slowly walked over to the table that had three poke balls on it. The one on the left was Totodile, the one on the right was Magikarp, and the one in the middle was Cyndaquil. Melanie grabbed for the fire type pokemon then looked at Luke.

"C-can I have this one?" She pleaded.

Luke shot her a shiny smile.

"Of course!" Melanie grabbed the Cyndaquil's ball and Luke grabbed Totodile's.

"Cyndaquil come on out!" Melanie beamed.

A little pokemon that resembled somewhat a hedgehog appeared.

"Cynda Cyndaquil!" It chirped.

Luke was already trying to teach his Totodile tricks, like roll over, sit and stay.

The door swung open again. Martin ran in.

" sorry I'm late!" He breathed.

"It's ok Martin, there's still a pokemon left!" Melanie smiled.

Martin ran over to the table. He picked up the pokeball and said

"Come on out!" A Magikarp apeared and started flipping around on the floor, knocking numerous things over.

Martin gaped.

"Th-this isn't a starter!"

"Yeah..." Here wasn't any starters left..." Melanie said awkwardly as she cradled her Cyndaquil.

"You guys didn't wait for me!?" He asked.

"Well we're sorry Martin, it's just... You were half an hour late." Luke apologized.

Prof. Elm piped up.

"Magikarp is a great pokemon, Martin! If you train it well enough, it will evolve into a gyaradose!"

Martin sighed.

"That'll take too long!" He whined.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Prof Elm said trying to change the subject.

He started rummaging through drawers and boxes mumbling

"Now where did those go, think Elm

THINK!"

"Found them!" He exclaimed after five minutes of searching.

He handed each of the teens pokedexes. Melanie's was red, Luke's was blue and Martins was yellow.

"Thanks professor Elm!" Melanie said, overjoyed. The trio left the Pokemon lab and headed off to route one.

This, is where their journey begins.

**A/N: **The Beginning of Pokémon the Series: Gold and Silver. Please guys tell me what you think and also sign up are indeed open.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Backstory

Region:

Hometown:

Personality:

Starter Pokemon (No Eevee or Pikachu):

Pokemon on Hand: (No Leagendaries, Nicknames and/or Shinnies):

Pokemon Personalities:

Travleling Companion, Villian or Rival?:


End file.
